1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved way of applying pigments or dye or other fluids such as medical solutions or similar subcutaneously or intradermal into human or animal skin or into other matter like leather or plastics.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tattoo machines and related devices are shown in some following representative patents listed below:
US Patent Reference196747November 1877Edison464801November 1891O'Rilly4159659July 1979Nightingale5054339October 1991Yacowitz5551319September 1996Spaulding et al.6282987March 2001MonizMay also be used as reference in the prior art: Machinegun Magazine published by eikon device inc. at www.machinegunmagazine.com or www.eikondevice.com
Machine gun magazine #1, printed 2001 by eikon device, 692 Mc Kay st, Kingston, ON, Canada K7M 7G2, pages 6/7
Machine gun magazine #2, printed 2002 by eikon device, 692 Mc Kay st, Kingston, ON, Canada K7M 7G2, pages 28/29
Machine gun magazine #5, 2004 eikon device, 692 Mc Kay st, Kingston, ON, Canada K7M 7G2Z
Machine gun magazine #6, 2005 eikon device, 692 Mc Kay st, Kingston, ON, Canada K7M 7G2, pages 7-9
The efficiency of tattooing devices relies on the manner in which the color solution or pigment is pushed into the skin by a needle or needle group. Therefore the device must overcome the opposition of the skin while penetrating it. The common way to do so is to use a needle or needlegroup which hits the skin in a linear way.
The loose end of the armature bar of an electromagnetic coil powered machine moves on a circular segment in the manner of a perpendicular tangent which issues above linear movement. This movement is naturally not straight since it is situated on a circle.
The armature bar of a D.C. Motor also runs in a linear course.
The power of the penetrating needle depends principally on the length of the armature bar (a.k.a. lever bar) and the distance between the armature bar and the front coil (a.k.a. air gap) that the armature bar has to overcome.
The efficiency of pushing colour into the skin depends further on the speed of the reciprocating needle. Only, the faster the machine runs the easier it is to cut and destroy the skin.
Other than that the functionality of a tattooing device depends on its size and weight.
The invention aims to improve the above mentioned components.